ALL OF ME
by DandBloss
Summary: Janji yang telah kau ucapkan sebagai janji seumur hidup, telah kau penuhi. Karena itu, cobalah raih kebahagianmu. /"Aku pantas bahagia melihat mereka bahagia." / "Kau tidak ingin tahu hasilnya, Sasuke?"/ "Tapi aku tidak dapat mencintaimu."


"AAHH~~ SELESAI -_DATTEBAYO_!"

Ditengah serakan bebatuan yang hancur dengan berbagai bentuk dan ukuran itu, dia bediri tegak disana. Tesenyum melegakan memandang kelilingnya.

_Ini be_r_akhir._

Dan ketika dia melihat sepasang orang bediri duapuluh meter darinya, senyumnya tetap terkembang sepeti sebelumnya. Namun detik berikutnya, bertambah satu senti dimasing-masing ujung kanan dan kiri bibirnya.

Wanita memeluk sang pria. Menangis haru didada bidang sang pria, yang kemudian dibalas ragu namun pasti oleh sang pria. Dan satu butir air mata dengan kurang ajarnya lolos dai kelopak mata beriris biru itu.

_Syukulah._

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

**You're my end and my beginning**

**Even when I lose I'm winning'**

**Cause I give you all, all of me**

And you give me all, all of you

* * *

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, of course**

**Genre : Friendship / Romance /Angst**

**Rated : K**

**ALL OF ME**

* * *

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya –sedikit- kehilangan semangat atas kemenangannya –mereka- ini. _'Mungkin karena perdebatan para kage tadi atas status teme'_ itu satu-satunya alasan yang dia punya dan dapat ia pikirkan. Dia menolak ketika teman-temannya yang lain mengajaknya untuk besenang-senang, menari -apapun geakannya- melingkari api unggun besar yang baru saja mereka nyalakan.

'_Untuk merayakan kemenangan'_

Matanya tak lepas memandang teman wanita satu-satunya di tim 7 nya yang duduk didepannya yang hanya bejarak lima meter darinya. Sedang melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya. Sebagai seroang ninja medis.

Mengobati luka melintang disepanjang lengan kiri seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sebagai seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?"

Naruto tidak merasa terkejut saat Sai yang sedari tadi duduk disampingnya bertanya sepeti itu. Dia cukup –sangat- sadar bahwa sedari tadi Sai memandanginya yang tengah memandangi Sakura didepannya sana.

Naruto tiba-tiba saja tersenyum dengan rona merah dipipinya. Merasa aneh mendapati Naruto tersenyum dengan rona merah tak wajar –yang sangat terlihat jelas meski malam gelap dan dia yakin itu bukan efek cahaya akibat api unggun besar di duapuluh meter didepannya- dipipi tannya.

"Sejak sekian lama, aku jatuh cinta lagi." Perkataan Naruto membuat Sai berpaling lagi kepadanya.

"Sejak pertama kali aku melihat senyumannya itu, tanpa sadar aku telah sangat jatuh cinta padanya. Dan senyumannya yang seperti itu adalah senyumannya yang terindah." Sai memalingkan pandangannya. Menatap Sakura yang kini tengah tersenyum manis pada Sasuke yang tengah menggerutu –entah menggerutui apa-, yang kemudian disusul dengan derai tawa manisnya.

Sai mengerenyit, sejauh dia mengenal Sakura dan berinteraksi dengan gadis itu, dia belum pernah melihat Sakua benar-benar tetawa begitu manisnya seperti yang ia lihat tadi.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya. 3 tahun? Atau bahkan 4 tahun? Aku rindu sekali, tapi aku sadar. Aku takkan bisa membuatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Bukan aku."

"Kau benar-benar menyu –tidak, mencintainya?"

"Heeh," kini Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya. Memandang Sai.

"Perasaanku, dulu kau getol sekali bertanya padaku tentang perasaanku pada Sakua. Dan aku tahu sekali kau tahu bagaimana jawabannya. Kenapa bertanya lagi?"

Sai terdiam. Mencoba membaca setiap emosi yang tercemin didalam sapphire biru didepannya itu. "Kali ini Sasuke telah kembali. Kau bilang, mana mungkin kau mengatakan perasaanmu padanya sedangkan kau tidak dapat menepati janjimu padanya."

Sai kembali tediam. Kemudian pandangannya beralih kedepan. Memandang Sakura yang kini tengah tersenyum geli melihat Sasuke yang tengah berusaha melepaskan lengan kanannya yang tengah dipeluk erat oleh Kain.

"Sasuke telah kembali. Kau menepati janjimu. Apa kau akan mengatakannya?"

Naruto ikut berpaling. Memandang kembali pada Sakura. "Dia telihat sangat bahagia. Itulah yang seharusnya didapatkan oleh Sakura. Dan Sasuke, dia pantas mendapatkan kebahagian itu."

"Dan kau?"

"Aku pantas bahagia melihat mereka bahagia."

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya setelah acara api unggun semalam, tenda besar yang ditempeli tulisan 'tenda utama' didepannya, dibangun di dekat bekas tumpukan api unggun. Terasa aura panas menguar –dan bukan dari bekas api unggun semalam itu-. Perdebatan status Sasuke dan timnya, serta Orochimaru dan Kabuto yang semalam berjalan dengan alot dan kemudian terpaksa terpotong oleh acara api unggun, kini berlanjut pagi ini. Killer Bee yang semalam tak tampak dalam rapat sebelum acara api unggun karena masih belum sadarkan diri, kini terlihat sangat segar bugar, sehat dan menjadi pusat perhatian anggota rapat didalam tenda utama itu.

"Yo! Don't be kidding, brother. Aku hanya latih tanding saja dengan si Sasuke itu dan teman-temannya." Tetap dengan intonasi anehnya.

"BAKAA! Kau tau apa yang kau katakan? Kau-"

"Kau lihat aku disini baik-baik saja, brother? Bukankah waktu itu kau yang menemukanku sedang besama Sabu-sensei melatih rap-enka ku dan kemudian bertarung dengan manusia hiu itu?"

"Tapi, Bee . ."

"Dan aku baik-baik saja saat itu. Bahkan setelah pertarungan itu, brother."

Mendadak suasana menghening.

"Kalau begitu, aku menganggap bahwa penyerangan di pertemuan kage itu juga merupakan suatu latihan tanding. Yah, sebagai jalan untuk menyatukan para kage waktu itu juga. Dan ngomong-ngomong, karena pertarungan yang telah berlalu ini, sakit punggungku terasa lebih baik tujuhpuluh persen. Hahahaha . . " Tsuchikage masih berkelakar beberapa saat soal sakit-punggung-yang-sangat-membaik, sampai kemudian Mizukage yang sedari tadi diam angkat bicara.

"Kau tahu, Raikage? Dalam kamusku, lelaki tampan selalu bisa dimaafkan."

Raikage terdiam. Kazekage yang duduk disebelah Killer Bee hanya mendengus pelan menahan tawa kecilnya. Tsunade yang duduk didepannya hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

Dan Kakashi untuk petama kalinya menghembuskan nafas –sangat- lega semenjak memasuki tenda utama itu.

"Kami benar-benar hanya berlatih tanding, YEAHH!"

Kakashi benar-benar benafas lega.

.

.

"SENSEEIIII! Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagaimana?"

Naruto langsung meloncat kedepan Kakashi dengan penuh semangat. Sampai-sampai tidak sadar ketika ia mendarat tepat didepan Kakashi, jarak antar hidung mereka hanya sejengkal tangannya. Kakashi refleks mundur. Sakura menyusul dibelakang Naruto.

Kakashi memandangi kedua muridnya itu. Kemudian memandang seorang lagi muridnya yang kini tengah duduk tak jauh di belakang Sakura. Posisi Sasuke yang membelakanginya, membuat Kakashi tak bisa menebak apa yang ada diraut wajah tampan murid kesayangannya itu.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu hasilnya, Sasuke?"

Sasuke yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya, kini membukanya perlahan. Pandangannya langsung disambut oleh wajah Karin yang duduk didepannya. Tersenyum.

"Kemarilah." Kakashi berkata kembali ketika tidak dilihatnya ada pergerakan berarti pada muridnya itu.

"OI, TEME! Kemarilah. Kau tidak ingin tahu hasilnya? Sensei, katakan sekarang saja." Naruto merayu.

"Tidak, sebelum Sasuke kemari." Tegas Kakashi.

Naruto berpaling kembali kepada Sasuke, "Oi, teme-"

"Berisik, _usuratonkachi_!" Sasuke tampak berjalan santai menghampiri mereka.

"Kauu~~" tapi Naruto tampaknya tak terima disebut oleh sebutan lamanya itu, sampai-

"Cukup, Naruto. Tidak ada pertengkaran hari ini." kedua mata Kakashi yang tidak tetutup, melengkung terpejam. Keadaan dimana ketika ia sedang tesenyum lebar. Naruto tau senseinya itu sedang tersenyum lebar dibalik maskernya itu.

_Pertanda baik!_

"Kalau keputusannya adalah hukum penggal kepalamu, aku bersumpah akan membawakan karangan bunga raksasa untukmu, teme!"

"Aku tidak suka bunga." Kata Sasuke yang kini memposisikan dirinya disamping kanan Sakura. Naruto disisi kiri Sakura menyahut kembali,

"Kalau begitu, apa yang kau mau?

". . ."

"Sepertinya Sasuke tidak menginginkan apapun darimu Nauto." Kakashi tiba-tiba ikut dalam pembicaran.

"Kalau tidak ada permintaan, berarti tidak ada hukuman penggal, dong? Wah, sayang sekali. Heee, hee, hee . ." cengiran rubahnya terlihat. Jujur saja, sebetulnya hukuman itulah yang paling dikuatirkannya untuk Sasuke. Dia terus berdoa dalam hati, semoga bukan hukuman semacam itu yang keluar.

"Lalu?" kini Sakura yang bersuara. Memandang penuh cemas kepada Kakashi.

Kakashi, dengan bergantian ia memandangi Naruto, Sakura kemudian Sasuke. Dan dalam gerakan cepat, ia memeluk ketiga muridnya itu bebarengan. Sakura yang berada ditengah, terhimpit oleh Naruto dan Sasuke dimasing-masing sisinya, tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air matanya.

Kakashi menyadarinya kembali, bahwa ketiga muridnya itu sudah tumbuh dengan sangat baik. Dulu, mungkin saat anak-anak itu masih berusia 12-13 tahun, akan sangat mudah memeluk mereka bersamaan seperti ini. Tapi, kini mereka sudah berusia 16-17 tahun. Dan Kakashi menyadari, agak sulit memeluk mereka bertiga seperti itu.

"_Subete no bakkin_ - Semua baik-baik saja."

Peperangan telah berakhir. Benar-benar telah berakhir. Para kage mengambil keputusan untuk membiarkan semua shinobi kembali ke desa masing-masing terlebih dahulu. Setelahnya, sebulan kemudian akan diadakan pertemuan kembali para kage di Negara Besi.

Sasuke benar-benar dilepaskan dari hukuman. Hal sama berlaku juga pada teman-teman setimnya. Namun lain halnya dengan Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Kedua orang itu memang cukup berperan besar terhadap perang besar itu. Orochimaru membantu dengan edotensei para hokage –walaupun tujuan awalnya bukanlah itu-, dan Kabuto yang memberi pertolongan kepada Sasuke. Tapi, tetap akan ada konsekuensi yang harus diterima untuk perbuatan mereka sebelumnya.

Hukuman penjara selama 5 tahun serta benar-benar dimatikannya aliran chakra mereka selama penahanan adalah hukuman yang dijatuhkan. Terdengar sangat ringan memang, namun hukuman itu telah melalui pertimbangan yang cukup matang mengingat kunci penting yang telah mereka buka untuk keberhasilan perang itu.

Namun sepertinya, semangat seratus persen Naruto belum sepenuhnya kembali. Mengingat ini telah memasuki minggu pertama mereka semua para shinobi kembali ke desa masing-masing.

Kini ia tengah duduk dibawah sebuah pohon besar yang berada ditepi lapangan tempat dulu tim 7 sering berlatih. Memandangi tiga batang pohon yang berjajar berdiri di tengah lapangan.

Kaki kirinya terselonjor ke depan, kaki kanannya ia tekuk hingga mneyentuh perutnya. Kedua tangannya memeluk kaki kanannya yang menekuk dan kemudian menaruh dagunya pada lutut kaki kanannya itu.

Ini bukan dirinya. Ia –sangat- sadar itu. Terlalu melankolis. Naruto sendiri merasa ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengembalikan dirinya seperti semula.

_Tapi apa?_

"Disini rupanya."

Sai tiba-tiba telah berdiri disampingnya. "Kau tahu, teman-teman yang lain sedang berkumpul di Yakini-Q sekarang. Dan mereka tidak akan memulai makan-makan mereka tanpa kehadiran bintang utama. Sasuke telah disana, dan Sakura memintaku untuk mencarimu setelah tadi datang dengan wajah kusut gagal menemukanmu."

Sai melirik Naruto yang berada di bawahnya. Tidak bergerak sama sekali, tidak menanggapinya sama sekali.

"Kau terlihat sangat melankolis."

"Haa~~ aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mengembalikan kembali semangatku."

Sai diam. Kali ini ia yang tidak menanggapi Naruto.

"Kau ingat pembicaraan kita yang sebelumnya? Mungkin ada yang harus kau lakukan terlebih dahulu. Sesuatu yang kau tekankan dalam hati untuk kau lakukan setelahnya ketika kau telah berhasil menebus janjimu."

Naruto diam.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan kebahagianmu jika kau tidak berusaha mendapatkannya?" Sai ikut terdiam. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali kata-kata Kakashi yang ia jumpai di jalan sebelum mencari Naruto.

_Ahh . . ._

"Jangan mengaku kalah, bahkan sebelum bertanding. Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan."

Tiba-tiba kepala Naruto menegak. Pelukan pada kaki kanannya yang menekuk terlepas.

_Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan_

"_Sankyuu_, Sai." Katanya pada Sai sebelum ia menghilang.

.

.

"ARRGGHHH! Kemana sih, mereka? Kenapa Sai ikutan menghilang?"

"Sai bukan menghilang Ino, aku memintanya membantu mencari Naruto."

"Iya, tapi seharusnya dia telah kembali, kan?"

"Ini bahkan belum selama saat aku mencarinya tadi." Sakura kembali memainkan gelas yang ada didepannya. Jari telunjuknya menelusuri memutar pada tepi atas gelasnya. Ada sedikit resah dihatinya ketika ia pertama kali mencari Naruto untuk mengajaknya berkumpul di Yakini-Q tadi. Tidak, perasaan resah itu telah ada bahkan semenjak seminggu yang lalu.

"Karin, coba kau tolong cari dia."

Karin yang duduk disebelah kiri Sakura memandang sangsi pada Ino. Karin memandang berkeliling. Rookie 9-minus Naruto dan Sai- plus Tenten dan Lee, beserta Juugo, dan Suigetsu. Ada 12 orang yang berada disana saat itu, dan 13 termasuk dirinya. Tempat duduk telah diatur, para wanita duduk disisi kiri dan pria di sisi seberangnya.

Dan Sasuke tepat duduk diseberangnya. Itu membuatnya sangat senang. Namun, perlahan ia sadar. Yang ada dalam atensi Sasuke saat ini adalah Sakura yang kini tampak sibuk dengan gelasnya, -merenung.

"Karin,. ." Ino hendak memintanya lagi mencari Naruto plus Sai, namun segera terhenti ketika Karin mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

"Tidak perlu. Sebentar lagi dia sampai."

Dan tak lama kemudian, suara Naruto membahana diseluruh kedai Yakini-Q itu.

"KONICHIWA, MINNAAA!"

"Naruto! Kau kemana saja? Ayo cepat, aku sudah sangat lapar, tahu!" Ino langsung mengomel.

"Hehehe, _gomeeennn_."

"Mana Sai?" Chouji bertanya.

"AH!" ia menepuk jidatnya. "Aku meninggalkannya tadi."

"Dia mencarimu dan kau meninggalkannya?" kini Tenten yang angkat suara.

"Soalnya aku ingin permisi lagi setelah ini. Sebentar saja." Serentak orang-orang disitu mengernyit heran. Gaya bicara Naruto tiba-tiba berubah agak serius. Naruto kini memandang Sakura yang juga saat itu memandanginya.

Gadis itu sejak kedatangan Naruto pertama kali disana, ia selalu memperhatikan tingkah Naruto. Keceriaan yang sempat dibawanya di awal tadi semakin membuat hatinya resah.

"Bisa bicara sebentar, Sakura-chan? **Berdua**." Naruto menekankan.

Sakura tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Dia tahu, setelah perang itu berakhir, Naruto pasti akan menemuinya. Naruto pasti akan membicarakan sesuatu kepadanya. Karena ia sendiri, tidak akan pernah lupa kata-kata Sai padanya saat Naruto pergi menyusul Raikage untuk memohon maaf bagi Sasuke.

**_"_****_Aku tidak tahu janji apa yang dibuat antara kau dan Naruto. Tapi, bahkan kau tidak tahu bahwa Naruto mencintaimu."_**

_Tidak, kau salah Sai. Aku bahkan __**sangat **__tahu._

Dan mereka berdua meninggalkan orang-orang yang terbengong disitu tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Aku bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi." Ino lah yang pertama mendapatkan suaranya. Ia memperhatikan satu persatu wajah yang ada disana. Antena pemancar imajinatif diatas kepalanya telah berkedap-kedip ribut. Tanda akan ada berita hangat setelah ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh? Apakah **YA **atau **TIDAK**?"

"Ck, _mendokusai_. Itu tidak sopan." Shikamaru menguap lebar.

"Yang menang, tidak perlu ikut patungan untuk acara makan-makan ini." kali ini Karin yang bersuara. Entah kenapa, kedua wanita ini cocok sekali.

"Kalau begitu, aku pasang untuk **YA!**" Tenten berseru semangat.

"Te, Ten, Tenten."

Dan meja itu mulai ribut dengan dominasi percakapan para wanita tentang **YA** dan **TIDAK**. Bahkan ketika Sai baru saja sampai, langsung di provokasi oleh Ino untuk memilih. Lee yang masih celingukan, tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh teman-temannya. Para lelaki lainnya menatap bosan wanita-wanita heboh didepan mereka. Shikamaru bahkan telah tertidur. Sasuke, tak lepas memandang pintu keluar yang memang terlihat dari tempat duduknya. Dan Juugo, tidak pernah lepas memandangi Sasuke.

_Apa yang kau pilih Sasuke? YA atau TIDAK?_

.

.

Dan limabelas menit kemudian, kedua orang yang sedang menjadi topic hangat meja itu telah kembali. Naruto lagi-lagi menyapa mereka dengan heboh sambil meminta maaf. Kali ini, terasa benar keceriaannya yang biasa. Sedangkan Sakura berjalan dibelakangnya dengan permen gulali bertangkai panjang ditangan kanannya. Dan sepertinya gadis itu sangat menikmati permennya.

Lalu yang menjadi masalah utama dimeja itu adalah, sikap kedua orang itu yang terlihat seperti biasanya. Naruto penuh ceria seperti biasa dan Sakura masih kerap mengomeli Naruto apabila teman setimnya itu bertingkah konyol. Sehingga orang-orang disitu sempat berfikir kompak bahwa jawabnnya mungkin **TIDAK**.

Namun bersamaan itu pula, interaksi kedua orang itu jadi terlihat jauh lebih akrab. Sakura yang mengisi piring makan Naruto, mengisinya seimbang antara daging dan sayuran. Meminta Naruto untuk memakan sayurannya. Dan Naruto, kerap mengeluarkan candaan yang hanya ditujukan kepada Sakura dan bahkan dapat membuat gadis itu terpingkal-pingkal sendiri. Dan itu membuat mereka berfikir kembali, bahwa mungkin jawabannya adalah **YA.**

Namun akhirnya, kesimpulan yang mereka dapat –Ino sudah sempat bertanya, tapi kedua orang itu sok main rahasia-rahasiaan- adalah antara **YA **atau **TIDAK**.

FIN

*OMAKE*

"Sakura-chan."

"Hem?"

"Aku . ."

"Sebelum kau bicara, apa boleh aku bicara terlebih dahulu?" Naruto terdiam.

"Terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum tulus padanya. "Kau telah menepati janjimu. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Naruto."

". . . Karena aku telah menepati janjiku padamu, ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan."

". . ."

"Aku. . . , aku . . . , aku sangat menyayangimu, Sakua-chan. **Aku mencintaimu**."

Sebenarnya, jika tidak ingat ini situasi seperti apa, Sakura akan meledak tertawa. Sungguh, wajah –sok- serius dan deg-degan Naruto itu begitu lucu.

Sakura berjalan pelan, mempersempit jaraknya dengan Naruto. Ia berjalan terus sampai badannya menabrak dada bidang Naruto, pelipisnya besentuhan dengan pipi Naruto –kini Sakura benar-benar menyadari, Naruto sekarang jadi sangat tinggi melebihinya-. Kedua tangannya kemudian memeluk punggung Naruto.

"Naruto, aku juga sangat menyayangimu."

Naruto terdiam. Dia siap.

_Aku siap_

"Tapi aku **tidak dapat** mencintaimu."

END


End file.
